In packet communication systems, packets of data are frequently transmitted between communication devices as analog signals. For example, a transmitting communication device modulates an analog carrier signal with the digital data prior to transmission over a communications channel, and a receiving communication device demodulates the analog signal to recover the digital data. In such systems, each communication device requires an analog front end to modulate, demodulate, and amplify the analog signals. The analog front end requires a certain bias current to function properly.